Obsessed
by Amaia-Sinblood
Summary: "Maybe he's obsessed with you now, Jude." What if what Milla said turned out to be true? One-shot.


**Summary:** "Maybe he's obsessed with you now, Jude." What if what Milla said turned out to be true? One-shot.

**This story takes place while the group is taking control of the E.S.S. Zenethra. Ivar might be a little OOC and some things are going to be a little AU in this story. **

**Pairing: **Ivar x Jude, some Gaius x Jude

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Tales of Xillia, those rights belong to Namco Tales Studio and Namco Bandai Games.

* * *

Ivar sighs. Once again another attempt to show Lady Milla that he's the only one suited to being her handmaid had failed. Despite managing to take control of the E.S.S. Zenethra, all Lady Milla could focus on was that he had accidently set the enemies on them. In his defense, it's not his fault. This ship has many control buttons and he has no experience with something made in Elympios, so how was he supposed to know that pressing the button he did would set enemies on them?

Not like it would have mattered if he didn't mess up. No matter what he does, Lady Milla never seems satisfied. No. All her attention goes to that pipsqueak, Jude. What does she see in him anyway? There's no way a runt like him can protect and serve Lady Milla. That job is his and his alone, and yet, Lady Milla always chooses Jude over him.

Glancing over to the object of his thoughts, the frown on his face turns into a glare as he sees that Gaius guy standing over Jude, who is sitting cross-legged on the deck. He watches as Gaius looks at Jude and Jude says something, to which Gaius nods, then extends a hand. Jude blushes, grabbing the hand and letting Gaius help him up. He narrows his eyes at the scene.

From what he knows about Jude (not to say that he is stalking him or anything), Gaius and him seem to be enemies, though more on Gaius' part than Jude's. He also suddenly remembers how mad it made him the first time he saw those two together.

_Jude is my rival, not his! I'm the only one allowed to fight with him! _He jealously thinks.

_**That's what you would like to think, but I think we both know you're not jealous because of that. **_His mind says.

_What do you mean? Of course that is the only reason! _

_**Are you sure that is the only reason you want to keep Jude to yourself?**_

_Who said I wanted to keep him to myself!? The only reason I declare him as my rival and mine alone is because I can't let anyone else defeat him before I do!_

_**Stop lying to yourself. It's more than just simple rivalry. Why else would you stalk him?**_

_I don't stalk him! I merely follow him to find an opening I can use to my advantage._

_**Keep telling yourself that, but I think we both know that isn't true. You stalk him because you like him. **_

_No I don't! What do you know anyway?_

_**I know this is true because I am you. After all, you are arguing with yourself.**_

_Whatever. I'm done with this conversation. _

Ivar tries tuning out his thoughts, but he can't help but keep thinking about them. Does he like Jude? No. That can't be right. All he wants is to defeat Jude and show Lady Milla who the true handmaid is. Yet...he can't help but wonder, if that is the case, why does he get jealous whenever those teammates of Jude's touch him? He doesn't even like it when Lady Milla touches Jude.

_**It's as I said, you like him.**_

Does he like Jude? He wants to deny what his mind is saying, but he finds he can't. If it were a simple rivalry like he had thought, he would not be so angry about other people touching Jude in an intimate way. If it was simply rivalry, the only time he would care that someone is touching Jude is if they are fighting him.

"Gaius..." Jude's nervous voice cuts into his thoughts. Looking up, he see's red. Gaius is hugging Jude, and he doesn't like it one bit.

_I guess I really do like him after all._

_**Glad you have finally accepted it. **_

He ignores his mind in favor of stomping over to Gaius and grabbing Jude out of his arms. Once he is out of Gaius' grip, Ivar pushes Jude behind him, shielding him from Gaius.

"Ivar, what are you doing!?" Jude yells, gaining the attention of his friends, who walk over to the scene, concerned looks on their faces.

When they see the sight in front of them, their eyes widen, wondering if they are seeing things right. To them, it looks like Ivar is standing in front of Jude in a protective manner and facing Gaius down. Gaius has his usual stoic face on, but there is a hint of amusement in his eyes.

"Don't worry Jude, I, Ivar, you're hero, have come to save you!" Since he is not denying his attraction to Jude anymore, there's no need to hide anything.

Jude and Leia's eyes bug out of their heads while Alvin and Rowen snicker in amusement, Elize giggles and Milla smirks.

"It would appear I was right about him being obsessed with you."

Milla's statement has everyone laughing while Jude blushes. He doesn't think it can get any worse, but he is proven wrong as Ivar lifts him up bridal style, a giant grin on his face.

"Put me down!" Jude screeches, blushing more than he had been before.

"Aww, so cute!" Leia and Elize coo.

"Isn't he?" Alvin teases.

"I have to agree. That blush on his face does make him look quite adorable, though it looks like he may faint any second."

As if triggered by Milla's words, Jude does indeed faint.

"Oh no, Jude!" Everyone stops their laughing and teasing, gathering around Jude and Ivar.

"Is Jude going to be okay?" Elize asks worriedly.

"I'm sure he will be. He just fainted from embarrassment." Alvin says, sounding amused.

"Yes indeed. He should wake up soon. Perhaps it would be best if we brought him somewhere to lay down." Rowen says.

"We can bring him to my castle." Gaius says, looking concerned. Even though Jude isn't one of his citizens, he's still worried about the welfare of all Rieze Maxians.

"Alright. Will you be alright carrying him?" Rowen asks Ivar, who flashes him his signature grin.

"Of course I will! There's no better person than I, handmaid Ivar, to take care of my precious Jude!" Ivar yells dramatically, running to the railings of the ship and jumping off the side with Jude in his arms.

"Is he nuts!? We're still in the air!" Alvin yells, running over to the railing with everyone minus Milla in tow.

"He's fine. If you didn't remember, Ivar landed the ship before he came to sweep his damsel in distress off his feet." Milla says, a rare hint of amusement in her voice.

"Oh, that's right." Leia says, feeling stupid for not remembering. On the bright side, at least she's not the only one that forgot this time.

The others look embarrassed for forgetting, but that's easily broken by Alvin chuckling.

"Damsel in distress eh?"

"That's what it looked like to me."

"Obsessed indeed, though perhaps not in the way we were expecting."

* * *

**This idea came to me when I heard Milla say that. Maybe it's just me, but I think Milla may be right. Ivar does seem obsessed, but in more of a rivalry way than the romantic way I wrote it as. **


End file.
